Three Little Words
by PositiveOutcomesOnly
Summary: Gabriela gave her heart to someone who ended up hurting her. But she gets a pretty big surprise at 1 AM that changes the way she sees this person. GabPay oneshot, maybe.


Pain. Of all people in the world, over 7 billion people, no one understand what this word means better than Gabriella Montez. It's been always a month since she gave her heart to someone, and that someone didn't their heart back. Instead, they just ran away.

And now here she was, sitting inside her mom's house in California, in the summer, looking into the ground, doing absolutely nothing. All she could think about was the night she confessed her feelings to the one she loved, the same night she didn't hear the one she loved say they loved her back. The night she got heartbroken, smashed into the ground.

Now, she could barely eat, she slept way too much, and she couldn't study for college. Her mother tried helping her, telling her there would be other girls and boys in her life, but Gabriella didn't listen.

Gabriella blinked slowly as if she was in slow motion, as she watched the beige carpet on her room without taking her eyes off the same spot, the spot she watched day by day, as if she waited for some miracle to happen.

Helena Montez opened the door of her daughter's bedroom and walked inside slowly. She carefully made her way over to her daughter's bed and sat down beside her, watching her carefully, knowing it was okay for her to come closer. When signs on her daughter told her it was okay, Helena put her arm on her daughter's back and rubbed it softly.

"_Niña_, it's gonna be okay." She said. "If this other girl hurt you so bad, forget about her."

"She was my everything, Ma." Gabriella said.

"You're young. Everything is a lot of stuff, you don't understand that yet." Helena said. "There's someone here to see you."

Gabriella then looked up at the doorway to see her best friend from high school giving her a sad smile, leaning her side on the door, waiting to enter the room fully once Helena was gone.

"Remember, _niña_, you won't have to go through that pain again." Helena rubbed her daughter's back a little more, than removed her hand, sighing. "I'll leave you two _chicas_ to talk." She stood up and walked pass the girl at the door.

The girl at the door gave the brunette sitting on her bed a sad smile, before walking slowly over to her bed. She sat down slowly and studied her friend's face for a while.

Gabriella stared at her best friend since junior year at high school, feeling her eyes tearing up very fast. She could feel herself tremble and she felt sobs coming. Before she broke down into tears, her friend pulled her into a comforting hug, stroking her hair and rubbing circles on her back like her mom was doing earlier.

"Gabby, you shouldn't cry like that." Taylor said with a sad sigh. She felt bad for her friend. When Gabriella told her she wanted to confess her feelings to the other girl, and that she had feelings for a girl, she was supportive, but she knew Gabriella would end up like this, and now she felt like it was her fault. "You're so beautiful, you shouldn't cry like that, it's not your fault. If she didn't want you, screw her."

Gabriella calmed down just a bit, so she could hear what her friend had to say. Taylor always knew what to say, in every situation, and Gabriella loved her advices.

"You know how she is, she has no compassion for others." Taylor said. "She doesn't deserve an amazing girl like you."

"I just…" Gabriella said, for the first time since Taylor walked in. "I thought she was different, you know?" she let go of her friend, looking her in the eyes, shaking her head slightly. She sighed and looked down at her hands. "I thought there was someone amazing behind those icy walls, and I thought those walls were built to prevent herself from getting hurt."

"She's just what she seems to be." Taylor shrugged, taking Gabriella's hand and rubbing circles on it softly. "Forget about her, come with me to the mall, we'll shop for random things."

Gabriella let out a small chuckle and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You know I love shopping for random things." She said, and she could feel her nose closing up, which always happened when she cried or caught a cold.

"Okay then, go fix yourself and we'll go." Taylor said. Gabriella got off the bed and when she was on her way to the bathroom, she felt Taylor slapping her butt, and she turned to face her with eyes slightly wide. "You deserved it, go!"

"You're crazy." Gabriella shook her head then went to her bathroom to grab the hairbrush and her makeup.

"That's why you love me." Taylor said.

Gabriella chuckled once again and looked at Taylor through the reflection on the mirror, giving her a smile.

"See, this suits you better than tears." Taylor said. "A smile." She smiled at her friend and sighed.

**. **

In the afternoon, Taylor brought Gabriella back home, with a few bags. Gabriella invited her to stay for dinner and Taylor agreed. The three females ate dinner, Taylor and Helena happy Gabriella was talking again and smiling.

After Taylor was gone, Gabriella placed her new clothes in her closet, grabbed her shorts and top and some clean underwear and went to her bathroom to take a quick shower. After she was done, she went downstairs and prepared a cup of chocolate milk for herself, then she went to the living room to watch a little TV.

"_Niña_?" Helena called from the doorway. Gabriella looked over at the door and her mother had her bag over her shoulder. "I have to go, they're calling me in the office, apparently, Sofia has gone home, sick, and they want me to work nightshift." She said.

"Okay, Ma." Gabriella nodded. "I'll be alright, just go."

"Okay, lock up after me." Helena said. Gabriella placed her mug on the coffee table and walked to the front door. She locked it after her mother was gone then returned to her spot on the couch. She grabbed her mug back and placed her feet up on the couch while she watched a random TV show. She tried her best to pay attention, but she couldn't. All she could think about was the night when she confessed her love for the other girl…

_Gabriella looked between the crowd of seniors desperately. It was like she'd never find her, which was ironic, because who could lose a blonde head, with a sparkling pink dress on the crowd? Those kind of things don't go unnoticed, specially by Gabriella. _

_Gabriella finally spotted her outside on the balcony, looking out at the view. She smiled and thought it'd be the perfect opportunity. _

_Gabriella walked over the crowd, the cool air immediately felt good against her hot skin. It was way too hot inside, so being outside felt amazing for both of them. _

_She slowly approached the blonde, wanting to make sure she wouldn't get snapped at or yelled at. When she was standing next to the blonde, close enough so she couldn't touch her arm or even hug her, she relaxed. _

_"Hey." The blonde said. The music from inside didn't affect their conversation. _

_"Hey." Gabriella said. _

_"The night is beautiful." The blonde said, looking up at the stars and at the full moon. _

_"Yeah." Gabriella nodded. "Listen, can we talk?" _

_"I'm confused as to what we've been doing." The blonde said, giving her a side smile, then turning to face her as Gabriella laughed. _

_"Hmm Sharpay, there's something I'd like you to know." Gabriella said. "And I wanted to tell you now 'cause I know you're going to Julliard tomorrow." _

_"Okay." Sharpay said. _

_"Well, ever since I came to East High, Troy encourage me to be someone different than I ever was." Gabriella said. "I stayed away from the blackboards and went to the stage instead, which is something I never thought I'd do." She said, making the blonde chuckle lightly. "And then, on the stage, I saw you. And you made me feel different than ever before, you were so beautiful and talented, I thought I was crazy. But when I saw you after the show, sitting on the edge of the stage, singing to nobody but yourself, it made me see the vulnerable side I know you have, and this made me want you. To hold you, and wipe away your tears and make you feel like a real Queen. My Queen." Gabriella finished. She had no idea where all that courage came from, she didn't even know how she found strength to look into the blonde's eyes. _

_Sharpay's expression was impossible to read, but Gabriella was sure she saw a spark in her eyes, something that made her smile just a tiny bit. _

_"I love you, Sharpay." She finished. _

_The blonde didn't say anything. Instead, she placed a hand over her heart and looked down, as if it was hurting or if she was having a heart attack. She didn't know what to say, she was surprised and shocked by all of this. She didn't know anyone except the representatives from Julliard heard her that day, when she sang alone. It wasn't meant for anyone to hear, but she was glad that blonde woman Ms. Darbus invited, from Julliard, did. It got her her scholarship. _

_"Sharpay?" Gabriella asked, getting nervous and worried, seeing Sharpay hadn't said a word in like 3 minutes. _

_Without saying anything, Sharpay looked up deep into Gabriella's eyes, seeing she was saying the truth. But something inside her made her body turn away from her and run into the ballroom, leaving the party immediately. Not even her brother was able to catch up with her, she didn't even grab her purse or jacket. _

And that was the last time Gabriella had seen her or talked to her. A month ago. Now, she was getting settled in with her mother in California, getting ready for Stanford. She was determined to get over the blonde, how she didn't know, but she was sure she would.

Gabriella looked up at the TV and noticed the program had changed, and it was now on the news. Gabriella looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight, so she turned off the TV and went to the kitchen. She washed her mug and put it back into place, then went upstairs, brushed her teeth and got under her covers, sighing. She hugged herself and fought back the tears that she knew were coming, but she couldn't cry. Not anymore, she was tired of crying.

Gabriella switched off the light and sighed, closing her eyes, trying to sleep.

She moved to her right side, then to her left, then on her stomach, but she couldn't find a comfortable position to lie in. She then sigh and turned around, lying on her back, facing up the ceiling. She sighed, finally feeling herself falling asleep, when she felt an unusual weight on her thighs and two hands covering her mouth. Gabriella immediately opened her eyes and was about to start kicking her feet, trying to get the person off of her. She couldn't see who it was, she barely paid attention to it, the room was way too dark and she was scared the hell out of her.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's me!" a soft, angelic voice whispered, making Gabriella quickly relax a bit, but want to cry even more. She then looked up and saw the figure was definitely a girl, but she probably had her hair up in a ponytail, because Gabriella couldn't see it, she couldn't even see the face of the girl, but she knew she was just as beautiful as she remembered. "I'm gonna let go. No screaming, okay?"

Gabriella nodded, then the girl removed her hands from her mouth, making Gabriella sigh in relief.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, a little louder than she intended to, but she knew there was no one to wake, since her mother wasn't home.

"Sorry." The girl shrugged. Gabriella reached out her hand and turned on the lamp on her bedside table and it immediately a soft light illuminated the room a bit, and the figure standing on top of her.

"Look, Gabriella, I know it's a horrible timing, but I couldn't wait another day." The blonde girl said.

Gabriella rubbed her eyes and that was when she realized she was crying a bit. Just smelling the sweet orange blossom perfume from the blonde was amazing and it made her heart ache.

"I can't imagine why." She said.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for the last time we saw each other." Sharpay said. "I freaked out, and I didn't know how to say sorry."

"And you choose to show up in my house at 1 AM to say I'm sorry, knowing you won't want me? Goodnight, Sharpay." Gabriella said, turning the lamp off and closing her eyes, only to notice Sharpay switched the lamp back on, making Gabriella groan and cover her eyes with her hands. "You broke my heart, what more could you possible want?" she said, angrily as she took her hands off her eyes and looked up at the blonde.

"I want to explain myself." Sharpay said. "Please, just hear me out."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked up at her again.

"When you said those things, I was so shocked, I thought I was dreaming, 'cause I dreamed about that for so long, and when you finally said that to me, my world was spinning, I felt like I was about to wake up, and I couldn't bear to let myself be awoken having the image of your hurt, worried face in my head. I thought you were joking, I thought you would never say that to me, that's why I ran. To prevent myself from the heartache that came anyway and I stayed everyday in my room, not eating, not sleeping… just thinking of how you were hurt after I left." Sharpay spoke, then she sighed and looked down at the brunette, whose expression had softened. "I'm not kidding, I'm telling the truth."

"But…" Gabriella said, then she examined the blonde better and saw she was wearing a hot pink short, a white top and a hot pink jacket matching the shorts, and hot pink Nike Shox, the baby pink logo had the letters SE printed in dark purple.

Then Gabriella looked up at her and realized she wasn't wearing any makeup. She thought she never looked so beautiful.

"Yeah, I know I look horrible, but I wouldn't put on makeup at midnight." Sharpay said. "Anyway, I brought you some things."

"Things? Plural?" Gabriella asked. The blonde nodded, grabbing a big brown bag from beside the bed.

"Okay, I wanted to give you this. Her name is Sharpie, I named it." Sharpay said, handing Gabriella a hot pink Teddy bear, with a golden bow on the head, with brown eyes and a baby pink belly. He, or better, she had a speaker on the back of her head and a small button on her left hand. "Press her hand."

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay, then back at the bear. She pressed the button on the bear's hand and soon, Sharpay's voice came from the bear.

"_I love you, Gabby_." It sounded like an angel, a symphony in Gabriella's ears.

"Press it again." Sharpay said. Gabriella did, and again, the blonde's voice came.

"_My angel_." Gabriella smiled. She pressed the button again and Sharpay's singing voice came from the bear.

"_I think you're pretty without any make up on _  
_I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong _  
_I knew you got me, so I let my walls come down _

_Before you met me _  
_I was alright but things _  
_Were kinda heavy you brought me to live now _  
_Every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_"

It was Boyce Avenue's version of the song, only Sharpay was the one singing it. Gabriella felt her eyes tearing up as she heard.

"_Let's just talk all through the night _  
_There's no need to rush _  
_We can dance until we die, you and I _  
_We'll be young forever_"

The chorus came, and Gabriella started crying right there. It was an angel singing it to her, it felt like a lullaby.

"_When you're around me _  
_Life's like a movie scene _  
_I was unhappy _  
_Until you became my queen_"

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay and she also had tears running down her face, but her eyes showed she was happy, not sad.

"_I finally found you _  
_My missing puzzle piece _  
_I'm complete_"

The music stopped, and Gabriella could only hold it, looking at it. She loved the bear, she couldn't deny it.

"Sharpay, why-"

"There's more." Sharpay said. She got a big shoe box from the bag and placed it on Gabriella's stomach.

The box was hot pink, with the Nike baby pink logo on top. Gabriella chuckled lightly, loving how the blonde loved customizing everything.

She opened the box and found a pair of shoes almost identical to the one Sharpay was wearing, only it didn't have SE on the logo, but it had 'I heart U' printed in the same dark purple all over it. Gabriella's eyes widened and she cried even more.

"There's more." Sharpay said, grabbing a small black box, probably had jewelry in it.

"More?" Gabriella asked in disbelief.

"This is the last thing." Sharpay said. She placed the box with the sneakers on the floor and opened the black box, taking a gold necklace out of it and showing it to Gabriella.

It had a gold heart, with a small pink diamond on it and the letter S carved on it beautifully. She then turned it around and showed it had the words 'I love you' carved on it, as beautiful as the S in the front.

"This is gold." Sharpay said, then she pointed at the pink diamond. "This is a real diamond."

Gabriella was speechless, she had no words to describe anything she felt, and she was amazed at the gifts the blonde bought for her.

"This is my heart. I know you won't take me after breaking yours, but I want you to have it." She grabbed Gabriella's hand, placing the necklace on her palm, then closing her hand. "I want you to know that my heart is yours and will always be. No matter who you're with, I want you to save it, because I will always love you." She looked deep into Gabriella's brown teary eyes as she spoke, feeling tears running down her own cheeks as she spoke.

"You… I…" Gabriella spoke.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, and I'm sorry it took me a month to come, but the gifts were only ready yesterday, and I came in my private jet." Sharpay said. "I just wanted you to have them." She placed Sharpie in Gabriella's arms, making her hug the little bear close to her. Gabriella then noticed she had Sharpay's smell. She looked up at the blonde. "She comes with my perfume, so you can hug it while you sleep." She said, taking a bottle of perfume and placing it on the bedside table, next to the box that contained the necklace.

"Shar…" Gabriella said.

"Actions speak louder than words. I thought if I just apologized over the phone, you wouldn't understand." Sharpay sighed.

"Stop explaining yourself!" Gabriella said, making Sharpay shut up immediately, and her heart started racing.

"You're right. I should get going." Sharpay was about to get off of the brunette, when she felt her hand on her wrist.

"What you did was beyond my comprehension!" Gabriella said. "You come here in the middle of the night, with apologies and unbelievable gifts and expect me not to forgive you?" Sharpay's expression softened and she relaxed. "I loved them all, thank you so much! This must've cost you a fortune!"

"Nah. Daddy understood it was for you." She shrugged. "He said 'if you're gonna impress a woman, there's no money limit'." She winked at Gabriella, making her giggle.

"How can I even… thank you?" Gabriella said. Sharpay smiled at her and sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sharpay said. She slowly leaned down and gave Gabriella a soft, very sweet kiss on her lips. She felt her move the bear to the side, and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

Sharpay felt Gabriella's tongue running against her lips, begging for entrance, and Sharpay immediately parted her lips, letting Gabriella's tongue explore her mouth. She tasted like mint toothpaste and a bit of chocolate milk, it was good and refreshing.

The two parted finally, needing air. Gabriella smiled up at the blonde, while Sharpay brushed Gabriella's hair away from her face, stroking her cheek after.

"How did you come in?" Gabriella asked.

"The window." Sharpay said, nodding towards Gabriella's big window. It had a big beautiful tree right next to it, so climbing it was very easy.

"I didn't know you were a climber." Gabriella said.

"My personal trainer helped me." Sharpay smiled. "And besides, for you I'd do anything."

Gabriella smiled, kissing the blonde's lips again.


End file.
